


Réquiem por Castiel

by jamenk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Castiel can not be totally dead, First Kiss, M/M, Right?, coda 12x23, post-episode: s12a23 coda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamenk/pseuds/jamenk
Summary: Parte de donde nos dejó la temporada 12, con Dean de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Cas, y Sam enfrentándose al nefilim.





	1. Jack

Cuando Sam vio brillar esos ojos amarillos desde un rincón de la habitación, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. La cosa en la oscuridad le estaba sonriendo.  
Cuando el terror lo invade, él siempre intenta racionalizarlo para neutralizar el miedo. Se concentró en lo poco que sabía sobre Jack. Es una abominación. Es un nefilim, uno de los seres más poderosos de la existencia. Es hijo del mismísimo Lucifer. Su madre lo amaba incondicionalmente. Castiel lo amaba. Jack necesitaba que Castiel cuide de él luego de su nacimiento. Pero no es un bebé, es un joven adulto. ¿Por qué necesita que un ángel cuide de él? Quizá su poder aún no está pleno. Si planeara matarlos a todos apenas naciera, no se hubiera molestado en engañar a Castiel. Si era realmente bueno, no le haría ningún daño. Si era maligno, posiblemente mantendrá la mascarada hasta tener su poder completamente desarrollado. De una forma u otra, lo más probable es que no sea un peligro inmediato. Tal vez un desastre potencial, pero hay que sobrevivir el aquí y ahora.  
Sam, muy lentamente y sin perder contacto visual, guardó el arma que colgaba de su mano. La criatura siguió cada movimiento con su mirada luminosa, inclinando levemente la cabeza cómo solía hacer Castiel. Sam apretó los labios en una línea antes de hablar.  
—Ey… —Dudó. Estas podían ser sus últimas palabras. Dean estaba afuera junto al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Si algo le sucedía también a él, su hermano posiblemente se …”No, concéntrate Sam” —¿J-Jack, verdad? Mi nombre es Sam, yo-yo soy amigo de Castiel. ¿Recuerdas a Castiel?  —El nefilim sonrió un poco más, fue la cosa más espeluznante que haya visto jamás.  
—Sssi  —siseó Jack—, lo recuerdo —Sam no podía creerlo “¡Habla! Acaba de nacer, y no sólo comprende lo que le dicen, ¡puede hablar!” Desde la esquina en penumbras, la criatura recorrió el cuarto con la mirada para terminar fijándola en la nada, como si viera algo que no estaba allí, sino mucho más lejano que esas paredes  —¿Está muerto verdad? —Sam bajó la mirada al suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Asintió en silencio.  —Mi madre también está muerta. No puedo traerla de regreso. Su chispa ya no está aquí… Ya no importa… De todas formas, ella no quiere regresar.- El hombre de letras alzó la vista sorprendido. Jack había intentado revivir a Kelly —También los recuerdo a ustedes. A tu hermano y a ti —La luz dorada de sus iris se reflejaba en los ojos color avellana de Sam. El hombre tragó saliva y abrió la boca para responder, pero el nefilim siguió hablando—. Ustedes querían matarme. ¿Aún quieren matarme, Sam?— preguntó tranquilamente volviendo a inclinar su cabeza.  
—¡No!  —se apresuró a responder Sam —No queremos matarte. Nunca quisimos eso —le aseguró alzando las manos —. Eres poderoso Jack, más de lo que puedo imaginar. Nosotros sólo queremos lo mejor para la humanidad. El plan nunca fue matarte. No sabíamos cómo serías. Pero Cas confiaba en ti, él pensaba que estabas aquí para salvarnos a todos.  
—Lo que le mostré a Castiel no era el futuro —Confesó  —. Era una promesa. Prometí que sería bueno, que haría todo el bien que esté a mi alcance. Pero necesito ayuda. Necesito un guía —Jack comenzó a moverse hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana, ahora estaba a sólo unos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos se habían apagado, eran azules como el cielo. Su rostro joven y fresco ya no se veía aterrador —. Castiel los amó. Él dijo que ustedes eran su familia —Sam no se atrevía a mover un solo músculo, estaba demasiado cerca, las alarmas de peligro sonaban en su cabeza. Con esfuerzo logró susurrar “Así es.” —. Él iba a ocuparse de mí, me lo prometió, él iba a ser mi familia. Pero ahora él está muerto. ¿Quién será mi familia ahora? ¿Tú? ¿Tu hermano? —preguntó con inocencia la criatura. Su voz era suave y dulce, muy diferente de la de su padre biológico. Tenía la ternura y calidez de su madre. O al menos la imitaba a la perfección.  
Sam tragó con dificultad. Si su poder caía en malas manos podía ser el final de todo. Pero también era humano, y tenía potencial para el bien. En cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo, a esos años en los que la sangre de demonio corría por sus venas, cuando era tan difícil distinguir el bien del mal.  
—Yo cuidaré de ti —dijo con seguridad —. Si nos lo permites, Dean y yo seremos tu familia.

Afuera había comenzado a llover.  
Dean estaba rezando. Lo hacía en silencio, prometiendo cosas imposibles mientras apretaba con fuerza el pequeño amuleto que brilla y quema en presencia de Dios. Lo llevaba colgado en el cuello desde el día en que su madre regresó. Lo usaba siempre, bajo la ropa, donde nadie podía verlo. Hacía casi una hora que lo sostenía entre sus manos. No brillaba. No quemaba. Dios no estaba aquí. Chuck no atendía el teléfono.  
Dean intentó con La Oscuridad. Le rogó a Amara con todo su ser. Más promesas y juramentos. Pero ella tampoco respondía.  
Dean abrió los ojos y vio cómo las marcas de las alas rotas de Castiel comenzaban a borrarse con la lluvia. Esta vez nadie salvaría a Cas. Nadie se lo devolvería.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es triste como la mierda, y Cas sigue muerto.

Dean ya no sentía las piernas. No sentía tampoco sus brazos, ni las lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia en su rostro. Sólo podía sentir un dolor profundo y punzante en el centro de su pecho. Hubiera jurado que la puñalada la había recibido él mismo. Tal vez el que murió era él y no Cas. Dean extendió una mano hacia el ángel inerte en el suelo. Tocar su brazo frío e inmóvil lo hizo más real. Un gemido de dolor se atoró en su garganta cortando su respiración. Un segundo gemido empujó al primero y Dean finalmente comenzó a sollozar, colapsando contra el pecho de su amigo, enterrando la cara en sus prendas ensangrentadas, completamente indiferente al resto de la existencia. Olvidó que su madre había caído con Lucifer a otra dimensión, olvidó que acababa de nacer el nefilim más poderoso de la historia, y que Sam había entrado en la casa para buscarlo.

Su cerebro no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez, en un bucle siniestro, el momento en que vio la luz blanca escapar por la boca y los ojos de Castiel. Ni siquiera había visto el puñal al principio, sólo su rostro iluminarse en un último grito inaudible.

—Esto no-no puede estar sucedien-do —susurró. El cazador juntó fuerzas para incorporarse, levemente, sólo lo suficiente para poder ver al ángel. Extendió los brazos hacia su cuello y sostuvo su cabeza por debajo de sus orejas, moviéndolo suavemente, buscando signos que demuestren que todo esto era sólo un error —C-Cas… Casti-tieel… ¿Me-me escuchas, Cas? Regrasaporfavorregresaami …¿Cas?... ¡Mierda! —Dean se inclinó apoyando su frente en la boca de Castiel —Mierda, Cas —repitió, esta vez más débilmente. Alzó la vista buscando una mirada que jamás volvería a estar allí, al tiempo que frotaba con suavidad sus pulgares en las mejillas del cadáver de su mejor amigo. Su labio inferior no cesaba de temblar. Suspiró apretando los ojos con fuerza, y al volver a abrirlos, se inclinó y lo besó. Fue un beso corto y delicado, más como una pequeña caricia, que sabía a un _te amo_ y a un _adiós._ Dean se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado, ni estaría, más triste y aterrado que en ese momento. Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, y se mantuvo allí, sosteniendo la mano derecha de su ángel, llorando en silencio.

No los escuchó acercarse.

Dean se sobresaltó al sentir una mano cálida en su hombro. Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Cas. Era imposible, pero eso no evitó que lo creyera. Giró rápidamente y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano que lo miraba desde las alturas. Sam parecía a punto de decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión. Quizá notó, por su mirada perdida, que Dean no iba a entender lo que dijera, que no estaba en condiciones de entender nada. Dean volvió a bajar la cabeza concentrándose en la mano que estaba sosteniendo.

Entonces lo notó. Algo se movía más allá, del otro lado de Castiel, a unos metros de Sam. Trató de distinguir en la oscuridad, a través del grueso manto de lluvia, qué era aquello que se acercaba. Parecía llevar una ¿túnica? ¿Sería acaso una parca? ¿Vienen las parcas a buscar a los ángeles cuando mueren? Estrechó los ojos tratando de enfocar mejor. Era un joven, cubierto con una manta. Mientras miraba, dos puntos dorados comenzaron a encenderse, vio una mano alzarse y comenzar a brillar de igual forma, y Dean comprendió que se trataba del nefilim.

—¡NO! ¡Detente! —gritó con desesperación, tratando de interponerse entre el cuerpo y el monstruo.

—¡No Dean! ¡Aguarda! —exclamó Sam mientras sostenía a su hermano quitándolo del medio —Aguarda, sólo quiere ayudar —añadió suavemente, presionando su pecho y su frente en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Dean se volteó y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados por el terror.

Jack presionó la mano sobre la herida mortal y la luz comenzó a aumentar rápidamente, y con la misma velocidad que creció, se extinguió. Negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —se lamentó —. Lo siento, mi poder aún no está completo. Podría sanar la herida, pero no puedo traerlo de regreso. 

Dean comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y se sacudió para liberarse del agarre de su hermano. Sam lo soltó sin insistir.

—Debemos irnos, Dean —Intentó el Hombre de Letras —. Ya es tarde, y estás empapado. No puedes quedarte ahí —Dean no le respondió y Sam aguardó pacientemente a su lado.

Aún de rodillas en el suelo, Dean comenzó a buscar con una mano en su bolsillo,  mientras seguía sosteniendo a Cas con la otra. Sacó las llaves del impala y se las dio sin mediar palabra.

Sam le hizo una seña a Jack para que lo siga y juntos caminaron hacia el auto.

Dean hizo dos respiraciones profundas para tranquilizarse, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la espalda y piernas. Con un primer movimiento, lo alzó de modo que gran parte de su peso descanse sobre su pecho. Quería que la cabeza de Cas quedara sobre su hombro, pero no lo logró y terminó colgando hacia atrás. “Mierda” murmuró apretando los dientes. Con un segundo movimiento logró ponerse en pie y se dirigió al impala.

Sam lo estaba esperando con una manta en las manos.

—¿Dónde quieres ponerlo, Dean? —preguntó con un hilo de vos. Su hermano señaló con la cabeza hacia el asiento trasero. Sam abrió la puerta y Dean lo acomodó con delicadeza, como si se tratara de un recién nacido. Tomó la manta que le alcanzaba Sam, y la usó para cubrirlo hasta el cuello.

Sam buscó otra frazada en el baúl y envolvió a su hermano apretándolo un poco, en una especie de abrazo. Luego se sentó en el asiento de conductor junto a Jack. En cuanto encendió el motor, puso el radio en cualquier estación de música. Mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor vio cómo su hermano mayor se acomodaba hecho una bola, presionado contra el costado del cuerpo del que había sido su único amigo.


	3. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuantas veces debe llorar un hombre? ¿42?

En algún punto del trayecto Dean se quedó dormido. Sam no supo exactamente en qué momento. Trataba de no mirar, de darle a su hermano espacio. Lo seguía chequeando de tanto en tanto por el espejo retrovisor a pesar de que apenas se había movido desde que subió al auto. Aún estaba en posición fetal, con las rodillas apoyadas en una pierna de Castiel, y usando su hombro izquierdo a modo de almohada, totalmente envuelto con la manta y temblando ligeramente. Sam no podía verlo por los pliegues de los paños, pero estaba seguro de que había vuelto a sostener la mano de Cas.

Jamás había visto a su hermano en ese estado, tan… destruido. Siempre había notado que la relación que tenía con Castiel no era igual a la que éste tenía con Dean. Cas lo había llamado una vez _“lazo más profundo”_ , y ahora Sam era consciente de que no tenía idea de cuánto _más profundo_ era.

Un movimiento captado con el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención. Miró hacia el asiento trasero y descubrió que Dean había enterrado la cara entre el brazo del ángel y el respaldo de cuero, y que sus hombros se agitaban suavemente bajo las capas de tela. Sam frunció el ceño consternado y volvió la vista hacia el camino nocturno. Al parpadear, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

“¿Qué rayos voy a hacer ahora?” pensó. A su lado, el poderoso nefilim dormía plácidamente. Algunos sollozos llegaban a sus oídos a pesar de la música. Poco a poco, Sam comenzó a sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al bunker, Dean no le permitió tocar a Castiel. El cazador volvió a tomar el cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo trasladó del impala a su cuarto sin consultar. Sam lo miró alejarse, luego despertó a Jack y lo guió hacia la habitación que había sido de Mary, le entregó algo de ropa de Kevin que aún guardaban por si acaso y lo dejó solo.

El Hombre de Letras llamó a la puerta de su hermano y entró sin esperar una respuesta. Castiel estaba acomodado sobre la cama, por encima de las sábanas, aún vestido con su traje ensangrentado y los zapatos llenos de barro seco. Dean había acercado una silla junto a la cabecera y tenía la mirada fija en el centro de su pecho. Sam apoyó una botella de agua en la mesa de noche.

—Dean... ¿no crees que sería mejor llevarlo a su cuarto?

—No —Era lo primero que decía desde hacía horas.

—Pero, Dean… —insistió inútilmente.

—No voy a dejarlo solo ¿de acuerdo? —Su voz sonaba áspera y quebradiza, pero se esforzó por articular las palabras.

—Tú sabes que no está aquí —aseguró Sam tocando su hombro—. Este es… so-sólo un recipiente vacío —Sabía que era duro oírlo. Rayos, era duro _decirlo_ , pero era la verdad. Castiel no estaba allí, ni siquiera eran sus restos, ese era simplemente el cadáver de Jimmy Novak. Dean lo miró con los ojos húmedos y algo desencajados, y por un momento Sam creyó que iba a golpearlo. Luego apretó los labios y volvió a bajar la vista buscando el rostro de Cas. Suspiró antes de responder.

—C-como sea. Quiero…q-quiero estar a su lado un poco más… —Parecía que iba a seguir hablando, pero cuando una nueva lagrima cayó sin previo aviso, optó por guardar silencio.

—De acuerdo hermano. Como gustes —Concedió Sam con una mueca de dolor. Tragó con fuerza y recorrió la habitación con la mirada —. Ey, Dean —El cazador alzó la vista nuevamente con una expresión interrogante —. E-esas armas, en la pared, ¿están cargadas? —Dean lo miró confundido y negó con la cabeza —Y dime, ¿tienes municiones aquí, en tu cuarto? —Su hermano finalmente comprendió porqué le estaba preguntando esto.

—No, Sammy —Se lamió los labios antes de seguir hablando —. Están en la cajuela del auto —Sam asintió varias veces. Giró un poco hacia la puerta, pero enseguida cambió de parecer.

—¿Podrías darme tu arma? Y el cuchillo.  Por favor —Dean llevó una mano a su espalda y tomó su pistola de plata de la cintura del pantalón. Se la entregó y luego buscó el cuchillo en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo, también se lo dio sin protestar. Sabía lo que Sammy estaba haciendo. Sam tenía miedo de que hiciera algo estúpido —. Dime ¿Cas tiene consigo su espada?

—No. Cayó al suelo cuando…c-cuando… —No pudo terminar la oración, se apretó el puente de la nariz con fuerza intentando reprimir el acceso de llanto —. No la recogí. Quedó allí. Olvidé la estúpida espada.

—De acuerdo —Consiguió responder Sam a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta —Intenta descansar. Te traeré algo de comer, ¿Está bien?

—No tengo hambre —respondió cortante sin mirarlo.

—Aún así —Cogió la botella que había dejado en la mesa de noche y se la dio a su hermano —. Bebe algo al menos —Dean asintió, sosteniéndola sin siquiera destaparla.

 

En la oscuridad de la cocina, el Hombre de Letras apoyó ambas manos en el metal frío de la encimera, bajó la cabeza dejando que su largo cabello cubriera su rostro, y se entregó por completo al llanto. Lloró por su madre atrapada en otra dimensión. Lloró por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Lloró por la impotencia que sentía al ver sufrir a su hermano de esa forma, sin saber cómo contenerlo, porque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era realmente la pérdida de Dean. Y lloró por el peso del mundo, por la responsabilidad que ahora caía sólo sobre él. Un nefilim había nacido y él debía ocuparse de que no destruya a la humanidad. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Y luego, lloró un poco más.


	4. El cuerpo de Jimmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es para leer tomando chocolate caliente.

Les había tomado varias horas llegar hasta el bunker, y aunque en el interior de la cocina sin ventanas no se notara, ya era de mañana. Sam se lavó la cara en el fregadero en un intento de despejar la mente. Muchas cosas dependían de él en ese momento y lo primero que debía hacer era organizar las prioridades. La situación nefilim estaba bajo control, y lo de su madre parecía urgente, pero no tenían realmente cómo llegar a ella. El asunto más inmediato era Castiel, qué hacer con el recipiente. Buscó su teléfono y llamó a Jody. Cuando respondió la llamada sonaba realmente preocupada. Por detrás pudo escuchar el ruido de pasos apresurados y otras dos voces preguntando alarmadas qué sucedía.

—Hola Jody —saludó el hombre con un hilo de voz.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dean está bien? Aguardatepondréenaltavoz. ¡Listo! —dijo atropelladamente.

—Dean está b... —Lo pensó mejor —. Bueno, está _ileso_ , pero no está bien, Jody. Es Cas…él, él está muerto —Sam escuchó a las tres mujeres exclamar con sorpresa, la voz de Claire se distinguía del resto fuerte y clara, con un grito ahogado de dolor.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto cariño. ¿Qué sucedió? —susurró Jody con dulzura, intentando que sus palabras sonaran como una caricia materna desde la distancia.

—Hubo un enfrentamiento, Lucifer —Sam tragó con dificultad antes de continuar hablando —Lucifer lo apuñaló por la espalda. —Del otro lado del teléfono, podía escuchar a Claire llorar y maldecir al ángel y a Jody tratar de calmarla murmurando “sshh sshh lo sé pequeña, lo sé.” —. No pudimos hacer nada. Y me temo que no podemos traerlo de regreso, no esta vez. Sus… sus alas se quemaron, estoy seguro de que esta vez es definitivo.

—¡Cuanto lo siento, Sam! —La sheriff no sabía qué más podía decir para consolarlo, desearía estar con ellos para poder abrazarlos como hacía con Claire.

—Yo te prometo Claire, en cuanto me sea posible, te devolveré el cuerpo de tu padre. Pero ahora, es muy pronto, Dean no me lo permitirá, casi no me dejó que lo toque desde… —le aseguró Sam intentando sonar entero, que al menos pareciera que sí tenía un plan de acción.

—¡No! ¿Estás loco Sam? E-ese es el cuerpo de _Cas_. Yo no… no quiero… Mi padre se fue hace mucho tiempo, Sam. —La voz de la joven se oía quebradiza, pero se notaba firme en su decisión —. Ustedes ocúpense de él, hagan lo que consideren mejor para Castiel. —Sam suspiró y murmuró un “gracias” casi inaudible. Ella hizo una pausa para sonarse la nariz. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando —. Pero antes, quiero verlo. Por favor, Sammy. Necesito despedirme de él. ¿Podemos ir, Jody?

—Claro que si, linda. Si los muchachos nos lo permiten, iremos —le aseguró la mujer plantándole un beso fuerte en la frente.

—Por supuesto, sí, ¡Claro sí! —Una sensación de calidez comenzó a extenderse por el pecho de Sam. ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Jody vendría a verlos! —. A decir verdad Jody, yo, esperaba que vinieras. D-Dean no está nada bien, y tengo miedo por él. Casi no ha hablado desde anoche y no se despega ni por un momento de Cas. Yo no sé qué hacer, y debo cuidar del nefilim. Y-y estoy desbordado… —Sam hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar, casi lo logra.

—¿ _Nefilim_? Oh Dios, de acuerdo cariño, tranquilízate, estaremos allí en unas horas. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Llevaremos pie y haremos un funeral para Castiel.

—Un ¿funeral? —preguntó el Hombre de Letras desconcertado —. De acuerdo, tal vez eso ayude.

—Por supuesto que sí, ya lo verás. Déjamelo a mí.

 

Sam entró en el cuarto de Dean sin golpear esta vez. Su hermano seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, tenía entre las manos el viejo amuleto que detecta a Dios, y parecía estar rezando en silencio.

—Ey Dean, ten —le dijo acercándole una taza humeante. Dean la miró con algo de desconfianza, pero dejó el amuleto sobre la cama —. Es chocolate caliente. Tómalo, anda —Cogió la taza sin protestar y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Sam se quedó parado a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su hermano —. Ya verás que en poco tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad.

—No hay normalidad después de esto, Sammy —Aseguró con amargura. Sam frunció el ceño con pena, pero guardó silencio. Ahora ambos estaban mirando el cuerpo en la cama. Tal vez si no estaba mirando a su hermano sería más fácil preguntarle lo que quería saber. Y quizá, si Dean no lo estaba viendo directamente, le respondería.

—¿Estás bien? —Era una pregunta tonta, él lo sabía.

—No —respondió Dean secamente. Terminó de beber el chocolate y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche —. No volveré a estar bien —añadió, manteniendo la vista obstinadamente fija en el rostro de Castiel. Sam respiró con fuerza. Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver el perfil de Dean, no estaba llorando, se lo veía… tranquilo. Volvió a enfocarse en Cas antes de preguntar algo más.

—¿Qué…mm… qué había entre tú y Cas, Dean? —Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, Dean respondería o no, pero la pregunta estaba hecha.

Dean alzó las cejas con algo de asombro, se llevó una mano a la frente frotándose las sienes y los párpados. Suspiró y dejó la mano, hecha un bollo, apretada sobre su boca.

—Éramos amigos —dijo finalmente —. Mejores amigos. —Apretó los labios. Sam  asintió en silencio pensando que eso era todo lo que conseguiría. Tampoco iba a insistir sólo porque él creía que había _algo más_. De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, Dean continuó hablando —. U-una vez lo besé —soltó sin previo aviso, echando una mirada rápida de costado a su hermano. Las cejas de Sam habían saltado con la sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvieron a su sitio. Dean se mojó los labios antes de continuar.- Él… él no me correspondió.- Ahora su boca temblaba y sus ojos estaban nuevamente húmedos. Sam soltó un suave “Oh” en respuesta —. No pudo hacerlo —concluyó, y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _no pudo_?  —Sam estaba por seguir indagando, quería saber si Cas le había dicho que no sentía lo mismo, pero entonces Dean, que había estado mirando al vacío durante la última parte de su confesión, bajó la cabeza señalando el cuerpo en la cama —. ¡Oh! —Claro, ahora lo comprendía. No pudo porque ya estaba muerto. Dean murmuró un “See…” y luego ambos guardaron silencio una vez más.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos cuando un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean y comenzó a temblar.  Sam se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa húmeda de la noche anterior.

—Dean, deberías darte un baño y ponerte algo de ropa seca. —Dean lo miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma —. Vamos hermano, no puedes quedarte así, acabarás enfermando. —Dean no le respondía, así que intentó con otra cosa —. Además, Jody y las chicas están por venir. No puedes recibirlas así.

—¿Jody? —preguntó confundido el cazador. “Ajam” respondió Sam —. Oh… ¡Claire! —exclamó. Se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego añadió —. No quiero dárselo, Sammy. No quiero que se lo lleve.  —Tomó la mano de Cas mientras rogaba —. Por favor no permitas que se lleve a Cas.

—No no, tranquilo, ¡No lo hará! Hablé con ella, y Claire dijo que nosotros nos ocupemos, ella sólo viene a despedirse de Cas. No viene por el cuerpo de Jimmy. Tranquilo —Dijo poniéndose en cuclillas para estar más cerca de su hermano, apoyó una mano en la rodilla de Dean y éste se apresuró a apretarla con fuerza, agradecido —. Vamos Dean, ve a darte una ducha, verás que te sienta bien.

—No. No quiero dejarlo solo, Sammy —dijo prácticamente sin voz.

—Yo me quedaré, tú ve, tómate tu tiempo, descansa un poco. Yo me quedaré con él. —Dean lo miraba con una sonrisa triste, tenía razón, necesitaba un baño, y despejar la mente —. Si quieres puedo cambiarle la ropa. —Dean lo miró confundido —. Digo, para cuando vengan a verlo, está ensan…mm...sucio —Dean lo pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo-yo lo haré.

—De acuerdo. Si quieres puedo ayudarte, ya sabes, sostenerlo o algo —Dean le sonrió y asintió —. Bien, buscaré una camisa nueva entonces. Cuando regreses te ayudaré con eso.

 

Sam aprovechó el tiempo a solas para despedirse de su amigo como era debido. Habló con él, diciéndole todo lo que significaba para ellos. También lo insultó un poco por haber muerto así. Y finalmente le agradeció por elegir formar parte de sus vidas. Luego revolvió el armario de Dean y tomó una camisa blanca y una corbata nueva. Buscó todo lo necesario para limpiarlo y vendajes, y se quedó sentado allí, en la silla de Dean, sosteniendo la mano del ángel que había dado su vida por ellos.


	5. Solo se puede reír

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia! No siempre es fácil hacer tiempo para escribir. Agosto se me pasó sin que me diera cuenta, pasada de trabajo y con Gishwhes en el medio.  
> Escribo sin beta, así que no puedo culpar a nadie por los errores que encuentren.  
> Espero que les guste y ojalá se tomen un ratito para dejar un comentario, aunque sea para maldecirme. Jajaja  
> Gracias por leer!!

Sam tenía razón. La ducha ayudó a relajar sus miembros agarrotados por el frío y la falta de movimiento. El dolor en el centro del pecho seguía ahí, pero al menos ahora podía sentir las piernas. Ya vestido con ropas limpias y secas, Dean se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar café para su hermano.

Mientras escuchaba las burbujas del agua golpear cada vez con más fuerza en la cafetera, repasó mentalmente la charla que habían tenido un momento atrás. Aún no podía creer que le hubiera hablado a Sam de sus sentimientos por Castiel. Demonios, ni siquiera podía creer que se atrevió a besarlo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban envueltos en una bruma tan densa de irrealidad que le hacía dudar de si había sucedido o no.

Estaba sirviendo el café cuando un golpe proveniente de la biblioteca lo sobresaltó. Su cerebro gritó _intruso_ automáticamente. Corrió hacia el umbral, atravesó la sala de guerra como un bólido y se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la biblioteca. Desde el centro de una nube de polvo en uno de los escritorios, lo miraba un joven de ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un abrigo de algodón rojo oscuro con una capucha colgando en su espalda, y debajo podían verse otras dos capas de ropa. Ropa de Kevin.  Era el nefilim.

—Jack —murmuró Dean.

—Lo siento. Arrojé el libro sin calcular su peso, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó Jack mientras comenzaba a pasar las hojas de un pesado tomo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el cazador con voz ronca, genuínamente intrigado.

—Aprendo —dijo el joven sin levantar la vista. “¿Aprendes?” repitió Dean en tono interrogante —. Sí. Necesito saber más sobre la gracia angelical y sus propiedades. —Esta vez Jack alzó la cabeza al hablar, pero en lugar de buscar la mirada de Dean, concentró toda su atención en el hombro izquierdo de éste. Él pensó que simplemente estaba evitando mirarlo a la cara. Quizá seguía enojado por cómo lo había tratado antes, en la laguna. O quizá le tenía miedo. O una peligrosa combinación de ambos —. Pienso que tal vez lo que me falta no es poder sino conocimiento. Debo comprender la naturaleza del elemento divino que la compone.

—Oh —respondió Dean elocuentemente —. ¿P-para qué? —Lo pensó por un momento y añadió —. ¿P-por por Cas? —Jack respondió que sí con un movimiento de cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar con intensidad aquel punto en el hombro de Dean —. De acuerdo —concluyó frunciendo el ceño, aún intentando entender las implicaciones de lo que el nefilim estaba diciendo.

Cuando el cazador regresó a la cocina, sirvió una taza más de café, puso unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y buscó algo de jalea y mantequilla de maní. Cuando las tostadas saltaron las untó con ambas, las colocó en un plato, y tomó una de las tazas. Se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca y colocó todo junto al pesado libro que Jack estaba leyendo.

—Ten, come algo —El joven lo miró algo sorprendido y lo hizo dudar —. ¿Tu comes verdad? —Jack sonrió cálidamente ante la pregunta y asintió —. ¡Ok! Bien…Suerte con eso, chico.

 

Dean entró en su cuarto cargando una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y un plato con sándwiches.

—Ey, Sammy. Te traje el desayuno —dijo mientras dejaba todo en la mesa de noche junto a Sam. Luego tomó la cabeza de su hermano con ambas manos y lo besó con fuerza en la coronilla. A pesar de la evidente tristeza en su rostro, Dean parecía más optimista que cuando se había ido. Sam lo siguió con la mirada mientras su hermano levantaba una taza y rodeaba la cama para sentarse en el colchón frente a él, dejando a Castiel en el medio de ambos. Dean se veía tranquilo y comenzó a beber su café, así que Sam dirigió su atención a la mesa de noche. Al tomar uno de los sándwiches Sam sopló una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo —dijo Sam sonriéndole a su comida, y le dio el primer mordisco.

—Dime.

—No es nada, Dean. Es sólo que, recordé algo que dijo Cas hace años. —Dean lo miró con curiosidad y Sam pensó que era seguro continuar —. Luego de recuperar su gracia, estaba molesto porque el sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea le sabía a moléculas. Dijo que eran sus favoritos siendo humano, y ahora no podía disfrutarlos. —El rostro de Dean se ensombreció al escuchar eso, y Sam se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo mencionado —. Lo siento, Dean. No era mi intensión… 

—No, está bien. Yo… no sabía que eran sus favoritos. —Pensó por un momento y alzó las cejas —. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía que la comida le sabía a moléculas. ¿Qué demonios significa que le sepa a moléculas? —Sam se encogió de hombros como respuesta y soltó una risita. Dean rió con él por un momento, pero pronto la sonrisa se desvaneció nuevamente —. ¿Crees que era feliz? Quiero decir, ¿Aquí, con nosotros? —preguntó bajando la voz, mirando fijamente la taza que sostenía con ambas manos.

—Bueno… —Sam se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —. Yo creo que él disfrutaba genuínamente los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenemos. Pienso que sí. Estoy seguro de que él era feliz cuando la vida de cazador nos daba un respiro. —Dean comenzó a morderse el labio mientras lo escuchaba, no parecía estar tan seguro como su hermano —. Y si lo preguntas por nosotros, creo que él lo dijo claramente en el granero. Nosotros fuimos su familia, Dean. Tú…tú lo eras todo para él, hermano. Estoy seguro. —Dean cerró los ojos y resopló restando importancia a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo, Samanta. Suficiente momento de chicas —soltó mientras se ponía nuevamente en pie para dejar la taza vacía en la bandeja.

—¡Ey! ¡Tú comenzaste! —protestó Sam mientras apuraba su café y lo dejaba junto al de Dean.

—Y yo lo termino —concluyó con una sonrisa forzada —. Necesito ponerme a trabajar. Hagamos esto de una vez —dijo señalando vagamente hacia Castiel, luego caminó hacia la cama y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos —. Hablando de trabajar, ¿sabes lo que está haciendo tu hijo en este momento?

—Mi ¿¿Qué??

—Jack —aclaró con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que Sam respondió alzando las cejas exageradamente —. No me mires así, tu lo trajiste. Lo adoptaste, es tuyo. —Rió mientras comenzaba a quitar el otro zapato —. Según sus palabras, está aprendiendo sobre la gracia. —Sam se quedó mirando a Dean perplejo y sólo atinó a responder con un suave “¡Oh!” —. ¡Eso mismo dije yo! Él cree que no le falta poder, dice que quizá sólo necesita saber más sobre los ángeles. —Sam quiso comenzar a protestar al respecto pero Dean lo interrumpió —. Lo sé, lo sé. No debo poner demasiadas esperanzas en eso, lo sé. Créeme, no lo hago. Es sólo que me pareció… no sé, lindo de su parte, ya sabes, preocuparse por seguir intentando. —Sam estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano y ambos coincidieron en que tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo. Quizá Cas tenía razón y las cosas buenas sí sucedan.

 

Cambiar a Castiel fue más difícil de lo que Dean había imaginado. Las dos primeras capas de ropa fueron medianamente sencillas, a pesar de que la mayor cantidad de sangre seca se encontraba en la espalda del saco beige y era algo realmente duro de ver, ambos hermanos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas. El mayor problema fue la camisa. Mientras Sam sostenía el cuerpo por la espalda y le quitaba la corbata, Dean soltó los botones de las mangas. Cuando llegó al tercer botón del frente, se quedó paralizado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y no pudo continuar.

—¿Dean? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sam pasó el peso de Cas a una sola mano y con la otra apretó gentilmente uno de los brazos de su hermano. Los ojos de Dean se habían llenado de lágrimas y miró al techo resoplando para frenar el llanto —. Tienes un ataque de pánico, respira profundo. Eso es, exhala. —El mayor siguió sus instrucciones, y luego de repetirlas tres o cuatro veces, asintió para indicarle que ya había pasado —. ¿Quieres que continúe yo? Lo digo en serio  Dean, no me molesta, no es necesario que te tortures con esto.

—No no, está bien. Yo puedo hacerlo. Lo siento. Es sólo que…olvídalo. Soy un idiota. —Su voz temblaba, y Dean estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado visiblemente, podía sentir sus orejas ardiendo —Puedo con esto.  

—¿Qué es? Es sólo que ¿qué? Dímelo —Insistió Sam reacomodando a Castiel al ver que Dean se había vuelto a poner en movimiento y continuaba soltando los botones —. Habla conmigo. —Dean soltó una risa nerviosa y sintió todo su rostro encendido. Fijó la mirada obstinadamente en lo que estaba haciendo para evitar mirar a su hermano a la cara al responder.

—Es solo que jamás hubiera imaginado que…—titubeó y se mojó los labios antes de continuar —. Que la primera vez que lo desvistiera sería...bueno, _así_. —Volvió a soltar un sonido nervioso similar a una carcajada al tiempo que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla —. En momentos como este, solo se puede reír —concluyó quedamente.  

 

Cuando finalmente terminó de desvestir a su ángel de la cintura hacia arriba, limpió la herida y la vendó con ayuda de Sam. Solo se distrajo por un momento mirando detenidamente el tatuaje protector que había visto fugazmente una vez, cuando Castiel era humano, una de tantas veces que lo vio morir.

Le pusieron una camisa blanca de Dean, y Sam estaba a punto de comenzar a colocarle una de sus corbatas, cuando éste lo detuvo. Se dirigió hacia su armario y tomó una bolsa del interior, sacando una corbata azul que aún estaba en su envoltorio original.

—Esta es suya —dijo mientras comenzaba a acomodarla en el cuello de Cas. Sam alzó las cejas curioso, pero no dijo nada. Dean podía sentir la mirada de su hermano y sus orejas volvieron a ruborizarse —. Yo… la compré para él, ¿Está bien? Iba a dársela en Septiembre. Ya sabes, en-en _el aniversario._  —Sam frunció ligeramente el ceño algo confundido y luego comprendió a qué se refería.

—Oh, tu _resurrección_ , el 18 de Septiembre.

—See, fue cuando nos conocimos —aclaró Dean con una sonrisa triste de costado mientras comenzaba a ponerle la chaqueta nuevamente —. Yo…iba a decírselo ese día ¿Sabes? —añadió soplando una risa. Terminó de acomodarle la ropa con cuidado y pellizcó suavemente el mentón de Castiel —. Lo siento, amigo. Soy un idiota.

—Él ya lo sabía Dean —dijo Sam mientras apoyaba el cuerpo nuevamente en la cama —. Tenía muy en claro que eres un idiota, todos lo sabemos desde hace tiempo —bromeó dándole una palmada en el hombro. Dean sonrió en respuesta y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, enterrando la cara en su cuello mientras murmuraba _“Gracias, Sammy.”_


	6. Visitas Inesperadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí que es tiempo de darles un respiro y evitarles la deshidratación. Así que este capítulo es más suave… bueno, eso espero. ¡Gracias por leer!

Sam estaba cepillando los zapatos de Castiel en el fregadero cuando escuchó un automóvil aparcar cerca de la entrada, un momento después alguien estaba golpeando las manos.  Dejó todo a medio hacer, se secó las manos y corrió escaleras arriba para recibir a Claire, Alex y Jody. Al abrir la puerta, un rostro pequeño y delgado lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa y ojos brillantes, con los brazos ya extendidos, listo para el abrazo.

—¡Garth! —exclamó Sam, apretando al menudo hombre con fuerza —. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —preguntó sorprendido. Mientras lo liberaba pudo ver que no había venido solo, lo acompañaba una rubia con un bebé regordete en brazos —. ¡Bess! ¡Qué gusto verlos! —añadió saludando con un abrazo más suave a la joven esposa de su amigo.

—Jody me llamó. Lo siento mucho, Sammy. En cuanto nos enteramos, supe que tenía que estar aquí para ustedes —explicó Garth con dolor en la mirada —. ¿Y Dean? ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó tomando a Sam por el hombro, pero sin esperar que le respondiera, continuó hablando —. Debe estar destrozado, pobre Deanno, no todos los días muere _tu_ ángel —concluyó sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba a su esposa. Sam alzó las cejas ante el comentario. ¿Qué le había contado Dean a Garth? Antes de responder les indicó que pasaran y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de guerra.

—Él está mal, todos lo estamos. Cas era familia —respondió Sam sin saber bien qué decir. No tenía idea de cuánto sabía su amigo, y en el fondo no creía que Dean le hubiera hablado a Garth de Cas y de lo que sentía por él antes que a su hermano. Eso era imposible ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, es terrible. Aún recuerdo cuando mi primo murió, todos estábamos… —Garth dejó de hablar cuando Bess se aclaró la garganta, era la señal de que estaba hablando demasiado, nadie quería oír sobre su primo que había muerto 15 años atrás. Asintió sonriendo en silencio levantando una mano en señal de rendición, y optó por cambiar de tema drásticamente —. ¡Ey, Sammy! Te presento a mi muchacho  —dijo señalando a la rosada bola envuelta en franela que sostenía su mujer —. Bobby.

—¿Bobby? ¿De verdad? —repitió Sam mirando en detalle por primera vez al pequeñito. Tenía ojos verdes y llevaba una pequeña gorra como las que usaba el viejo Bobby. No pudo evitar sonreír y el bebé le respondió con una carcajada —. Hola, Bobby —lo saludó con dulzura mientras estiraba una mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—Ten cuidado de que no te muerda —le aclaró Garth. Las cejas de Sam dieron un salto y retiró la mano disimuladamente, mientras miraba a su amigo. El hombre sonreía divertido mientras asentía con la cabeza indicándole que hablaba en serio.

—¿Sam? Escuché la puerta… —La voz de Dean llegó desde la cocina, y segundos más tarde lo vieron atravesar la el umbral —. ¿Garth? ¿Bess? —saludó sorprendido —. ¡Ey! —exclamó sonriendo mientras los abrazaba, primero a la joven, que estaba más cerca de la puerta y luego un abrazo más largo para su amigo. Antes de soltarlo, Garth murmuró _“Lo siento mucho, Dean.”_ A lo que Dean respondió con un hilo de voz _“Lo sé, lo sé.”_ Sam los observaba con cuidado, analizando sus movimientos, intrigado. Ni hablar, Dean no le hubiera contado algo tan íntimo a Garth. Apenas se había atrevido a decírselo a él ese mismo día. El hombre delgado apretó los hombros de su hermano antes de soltar el abrazo. Dean giró sobre sus pies y volvió la mirada hacia el bebé —. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un mini lobo-cazador? _¿Lobozador? —_ preguntó al tiempo que avanzaba para tomarlo en brazos, Bess se lo entregó sin dudarlo —. Hola, amigo —dijo acomodándolo y pellizcándole la barriga.

—Ten cuidado de que no te muerda —advirtieron al unísono ambos padres.

—No vas a morder a tu tío Dean, ¿verdad pequeño? —dijo Dean con ternura colocando uno de sus dedos dentro de la manito del infante.

—Su nombre es Bobby —le informó Sam. Dean sonrió y murmuró “Le queda.” Luego se inclinó y le besó la frente.

—Creo que Bobby necesita un cambio de pañales —señaló mientras le pasaba el problema a la madre.

Dean le indicó a la joven dónde podía asear al niño y luego fue por unas cervezas. Entre tanto, Sam y Garth tomaron asiento  en la mesa del mapa.

El Hombre de Letras estaba luchando contra el impulso de interrogar al pequeño cazador, quería saber porqué había dicho aquello de _“tu ángel”_.  Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el otro rompió el silencio.

—Sam…hay un joven en la biblioteca —le informó en un susurro —. Ha estado mirándonos desde que entramos. ¿Quién es? ¿Otro cazador? Jamás lo había visto. ¿Sabe que somos hombres-lobo? —Garth estaba notablemente preocupado por la seguridad de su familia, por lo que Sam lo tranquilizó con un gesto.

—No es un cazador. No te alarmes. No es peligroso —hablaba lo más bajo posible —. Bueno, sí es peligroso, es un nefilim. Pero no les hará daño. —Garth abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró nuevamente al muchacho inclinado sobre el escritorio, en el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Un Nefilim? Quieres decir, ¿un nefilim de verdad? ¿Hijo de un ángel y un humano? —El hombrecito parpadeaba incrédulo. Sam podía ver en su rostro cómo montones de teorías se iban formando en su mente y las iba descartando una a una. Era tan transparente que sentía que podía leerle la mente. Sonrió divertido mientras esperaba, tal vez soltara alguna pregunta que le diera una pista de cuánto sabía Garth. No es que Sam estuviera celoso, claro que no. ¿A quién le importa si tu hermano le cuenta a otra persona antes que _a ti_ que está enamorado de su mejor amigo? A Sam no le interesa, es sólo curiosidad científica, sólo eso, y nada más.

De pronto Garth dirigió la mirada a un punto detrás de Sam, éste giró levemente y vio que Dean acababa de regresar con varias cervezas y unos bocadillos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó desconcertado y el hombre-lobo dio una mirada rápida hacia la biblioteca nuevamente —. ¡Oh! ¿Conociste a Jack? Sé que puede ser intimidante, pero parece buen chico. Sammy se ocupará de llevarlo por el buen camino, ¿verdad hermano? —dijo mientras le daba un empujón —. Él lo trajo a casa, así que él se encargará de la pequeña bomba atómica.

—¿Qué? —Garth se veía ahora más confundido que antes —. No comprendo. ¿ _Sam_ lo trajo? —Sam lo miraba aún con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿ _Sam_ es _el padre_ de Jack? —Ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza, Dean confundido por la pregunta y Sam notablemente divertido —. Entonces, tú eres el padre —concluyó señalando a Dean y éste respondió “¡No!” —. Estoy realmente perdido aquí muchachos. Para empezar, siempre pensé que Castiel era un hombre, y ahora resulta que tiene un hijo, pero ninguno de ustedes es el padre. No comprendo nada —dijo inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla y rascándose la cabeza. Sam soltó una carcajada y casi escupe la cerveza que estaba tomando. Dean se atragantó y tuvo que toser varias veces antes de poder responder.

—¿De dónde rayos sacaste que era hijo de Cas? —soltó Dean cuando se recuperó de la tos —Jack es hijo de Lucifer con una humana —explicó. Garth tardó dos largos segundos en procesar lo que le estaba diciendo y luego exclamó “¡¡¡Ooohhhh!!!”

—Yo  creí que tú y Cas… —comenzó Garth señalando a Dean, pero se silenció a sí mismo con un trago de cerveza. Pero mantenerse callado siempre le resultó difícil y sobre todo habiendo bebido —. Claro que yo pensaba que Castiel era un hombre, pero ¡Ey! ¡Cosas más extrañas han sucedido! ¿Les conté de la vez que maté un hada de los dientes? —Sam volvió a reír con ganas y lanzó una mirada a su hermano, quien sonreía nervioso mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, las puntas de sus orejas eran de un rojo intenso.

—Amigo, para dejarlo en claro, Cas era un _hombre_. Bueno, al menos su recipiente —lo interrumpió Dean aún notablemente sonrojado —. ¿Por qué creíste que Cas y yo…? —dejó morir la pregunta en sus labios y Garth sólo se encogió de hombros con cara de _“no lo sé, me pareció obvio”_ , pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder debidamente, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Dean, que ya se había arrepentido de haber preguntado, se paró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Dean abrió sin preguntar quien llamaba, y en lugar de Jody, se encontró frente a un moreno que lo miraba afligido.

—¡Max! —exclamó sorprendido y se apresuró a rodearlo con los brazos. Con el mentón apoyado sobre el hombro del hechicero, pudo ver que detrás de él, se encontraba Alicia Banes. Hasta donde Dean sabía, la _difunta_ Alicia Banes. Dean la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Ella dio unos pasos al frente y se unió al abrazo al tiempo que decía, de manera casi inaudible, _“Cuanto lo lamento, Dean, Jody nos llamó.”_

Cuando finalmente todos bajaron los brazos dando un paso atrás, Dean lo miró interrogante, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no era el momento, no frente a su hermana. Max sonrió con inseguridad, mirando a su amigo como pidiendo perdón y éste le respondió con otra sonrisa triste, asintiendo en silencio. No había nada que disculpar, él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

Abajo en la mesa del mapa, Sam y Garth hablaban en voz baja. El Hombre de Letras le estaba explicando la situación Dean-Cas para evitar que el hombrecillo siguiera haciendo comentarios incómodos o que le pudieran resultar dolorosos a su hermano, cuando éste se distrajo mirando hacia las escaleras y exclamó “¡Ey!¡ Max, Alicia!” mientras los saludaba risueño con la mano. Sam se volteó rápidamente, cejas en alto, ojos como platos, y su cerebro ya trabajando mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos, primero al hombre, quien lo miraba culposo, luego a la mujer, y por último a Dean, quien también parecía estar haciendo cuentas mentalmente.


	7. Max

Max y Alicia Banes saludaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa del mapa. Dean se acercó al hombre por detrás, le dio una cerveza y luego apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, se inclinó y le habló al oído. Todos estaban charlando animosamente y no notaron cuando el moreno se puso de pie y siguió al cazador rumbo a la cocina. Todos excepto Sam.

Siguieron caminando hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Una vez lejos del bullicio se acomodaron en un rincón alejado para poder hablar en privado.

—Ey, Dean, si esto es por Alicia… Mira… Lo lamento. Yo no podía dejarla morir. —Era una disculpa, pero no había arrepentimiento en su voz.

—No. Detente ahí —dijo Dean alzando una mano —. Lo comprendo. De verdad. Sé que en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Rayos, sé que en tu lugar _hice_ lo mismo. —Le dio un trago a su cerveza. Max asintió con la cabeza y bebió de la suya —. No quería hablar de eso. Bueno…si, pero no exactamente. —Dean comenzaba a dudar de si esto era una buena idea, algo le decía que era inútil.

 

Sam aguardó unos segundos antes de disculparse y ponerse en pie él también.  Siguió el recorrido que acababa de hacer su hermano y se detuvo antes de atravesar la puerta del pasillo.

 

—Es por Cas —añadió con un hilo de voz.

—Eso pensé. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, lo sabes. Puedes contar conmigo —le aseguró Max posando una mano en su hombro. Dean murmuró un _“Gracias”_ que era casi inaudible desde el escondite de Sam —. Dime, ¿Cómo murió? —Dean hizo un gesto de desagrado, sabía que ese detalle era importante y arruinaría su plan.

—Él…Murió apuñalado. Por la espalda. Directo al corazón —Hablaba cada vez con menos fuerza y miraba al suelo ya sin esperanzas. El hechicero suspiró audíblemente negando con la cabeza.

—Cuanto lo siento, Dean. De verdad. Pero necesito que el corazón esté sano para el hechizo. Es lo único necesario. —Dean asintió varias veces rápidamente mientras una lágrima caía sobre su zapato. Sam sopló decepcionado el aire de sus pulmones.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, acabo de recordarlo. De-de todas formas no creo que sirviera. Él no tenía alma, así que… —No terminó la oración, Max había dado un paso al frente y estaba apretándolo entre sus brazos.

—De verdad lo lamento. Yo, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando. No sé lo que es perder a…

—¿Al amor de tu vida? —lo interrumpió Dean —. Duele como la mierda, amigo. —Cuando Sam escuchó las palabras de su hermano, no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Finalmente atravesó el umbral y quedó de frente a Dean. Dolor y enojo se fusionaban en el rostro del Hombre de Letras —. ¿Sammy?¿Qué…? —preguntó sorprendido Dean mientras soltaba a Max.

—Yo…voy a…sep —dijo Max gesticulando hacia la cocina y apresurándose a salir del medio.

 —¿Qué te sucede? —dijo Dean perplejo cuando quedaron solos.

—¿Max ya _lo sabía_? ¿Habías hablado con él sobre Cas y no _conmigo_? —lo interrogó con los ojos húmedos, intentando contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento —. ¿Cuántas veces lo vimos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Y ya son mejores amigos y le cuentas todos tus secretos? —Dean lo miraba culposo, con los labios apretados formando una línea —. ¡¿Qué demonios Dean?! —Sam bajó la mirada al suelo, aún furioso —. ¿Te acostaste con él? —soltó frunciendo el ceño. Dean tomó aire con dificultad y un débil _“¿qué?”_ salió de su boca. Sam se arrepintió inmediatamente de eso último —. No, aguarda. Disculpa. E-eso no es de mi incumbencia. Lo siento —Sam se apretó el puente de la nariz para evitar llorar —. Es sólo que… ¿No confías en mi, Dean?

—Claro que sí, Sammy —aseguró con la voz entrecortada.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no hablaste primero conmigo sobre esto? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Garth lo sabía? —interrogó dolido. Dean negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie que esté vivo —dijo mirando hacia arriba para evitar que la siguiente lágrima termine de caer. Sam esperó a que volviera a enfocarse en él para interrogarlo con la mirada —Ch-Charlie lo sabía.

—¿Charlie? Genial —dijo Sam sarcásticamente asintiendo con la cabeza —. Entonces esto sucede desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué a ellos y no a mi? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste, Dean? —insistió.

—Porque no podía, ¿De acuerdo? Max y Charlie…Ellos, simplemente lo supieron ¿Está bien? Yo, yo no dije nada, ellos sólo lo supieron y yo… Necesitaba con quien hablar —explicó Dean sollozando. La ira de Sam se había ido disipando mientras hablaban y ahora se sentía culpable por haber enfrentado a su hermano de esa manera, justo en ese momento —. Ellos me ayudaron ¿Sabes? Me ayudaron a-a-aceptarme. —Dean finalmente buscó la mirada de su hermano —. Si hoy pude decírtelo, fue gracias a ellos. —Dean tragó con dificultad. Sam se mordió el labio mientras una lágrima rodaba por su barbilla y luego susurró _“Discúlpame”_ frunciendo las cejas con tristeza. Dean sopló con fuerza y se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, luego se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar —.Y sólo para que lo sepas, no, no me acosté con Max.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haber preguntado eso, no es asunto mío —repitió Sam —. Es sólo que, me dolió pensar que no confiabas en mí. No tendría que haber dicho nada de esto, no era el momento, lo lamento de verdad, Dean.

—Está bien, Sammy. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. Supongo que yo en tu lugar también me habría sentido traicionado. Lo entiendo —dijo ya más tranquilo. Tomó otro sorbo de la cerveza que aún tenía en la mano —. Y, sí. No es asunto tuyo, pero ¡Ey! ¡Sin secretos! —Rió nervioso —. El único tipo al que he besado en mi vida, está muerto sobre mi cama —dijo Dean señalando el pasillo en dirección a su habitación —. Y no es que muriera de una _manera divertida —_ añadió intentando que suene como una broma. Luego le dio una palmada a Sam en el hombro y caminó en la oscuridad hacia la puerta de su cuarto —. Iré a ver a Cas. Hace rato que está solo allí. Atiende a los invitados, ¿De acuerdo?  —Sam se quedó parado en el lugar mirando cómo su hermano se alejaba. Cuando se perdió de vista, suspiró y volvió a dirigirse a la sala de guerra.

Allí solo quedaba Max. Alicia y Bess estaban charlando en la biblioteca, intentando que Jack participe de la conversación. Garth había descargado de su camioneta varias bolsas de lo que parecía ser carne roja y ya estaba instalándose en la cocina para preparar lo que él llamaba una _garthillada._

En la mesa del mapa, el hechicero había pasado de la cerveza al whisky sin escalas. Cuando Sam se sentó en frente suyo, se tapó la boca con la mano.

—Lamento que te enteraras de ese modo —comenzó Max —. Dean lleva años queriendo decírtelo. No te enfades con tu hermano. —Sam frunció la nariz y se sirvió un poco de whisky mientras murmuraba entre dientes _“Me lo dijo esta mañana”_   —. El tipo apenas puede decir que es bi en voz alta. Dale un respiro. —Sam se tomó el whisky de un solo trago.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo de pronto el Hombre de Letras —Dean siempre es tan abierto con todo lo referente al sexo…No comprendo por qué  es tan dramático para él aceptar su sexualidad y hablar de eso. De verdad, le he dado vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza todo el día, y no lo comprendo —confesó ahora volviendo a tomar la botella de cerveza que había abandonado antes.

—¿Él no te habló sobre John? —Sam alzó las cejas sorprendido al oír el nombre de su padre —. Ok, eso es un no. Bien, seguramente Dean te lo contará mejor pero…De acuerdo. Dean me dijo que cuando era pequeño, un monstruo le rompió las costillas —dijo Max con una mirada sugerente mientras se servía más whisky.

—Sí, cuando tenía once años. Un wendigo le rompió tres costillas y le astilló la mandíbula. Dean estuvo internado por un mes.

—¿Te contó cómo sucedió? —Sam negó con la cabeza —. Tu papá y tu hermano rastreaban un wendigo. Se quedaban sin combustible y pararon en una estación. John entró a la tienda y Dean se quedó con el auto. —Sam escuchaba atentamente la parte de la historia que jamás le habían contado —. Un chico se acercó a mirar el Impala. Te hermano dice que tenía más o menos su edad, tal vez un poco más, que tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos azules… y que era hermoso. —Sam alzó una ceja y le dio un trago a su botella. —. Dean comenzó a coquetearle. El chico no le dio importancia, pero John lo vio. Le ordenó que subiera al auto y manejó hecho una furia hasta el bosque. —Sam podía imaginarlo, había visto a John borracho y enojado suficientes veces como para hacerse una idea realista de la situación —. Dean dice que en cuanto salió del automóvil sintió que todo se movía, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. —Max hizo una pausa y tomó un trago —. No paró de golpearlo hasta que vio que le costaba respirar. —Sam se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta y sólo atinó a soltar un _“¿Eh?”_ ahogado —. Lo que escuchas, Sam. Un _monstruo_ golpeó a Dean hasta romperle las costillas. Por coquetear con un muchacho. —Sam apoyó los codos en la mesa para sostenerse la cabeza y tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a romper en llanto.

—Diosss… —susurró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, si, este es de llorar nuevamente. Perdón por eso. Hace tiempo que tengo este headcanon de John golpeando a Dean al descubrir que es bi, y no había tenido la oportunidad de incluirlo en uno de mis fics. No iba a incluirlo en este, pero una cosa llevó a la otra jejeje Creo que este era lo suficiente triste y profundo como para incluir este headcanon en particular.  
> Así que bueno, este capitulo no aporta demasiado a la historia de Castiel, pero espero que lo disfruten igual.  
> Gracias por leer!! comenten! comenten! Si lo odiaron pueden decírmelo, no me ofendo jajaaja


	8. Claire

Era pasado el mediodía cuando finalmente Jody, Alex, Claire y Donna llegaron al bunker. Sam las recibió con un cálido abrazo a cada una y bajaron a la sala de guerra. Estaban dejando varias bolsas sobre la mesa, mientras Donna y Garth se presentaban y comenzaban a charlar animadamente, cuando un movimiento brusco en la biblioteca llamó la atención de todos. Alicia y Bess habían dado un grito ahogado y el pequeño Bobby rompió en llanto. Jack se había puesto de pie, con la mirada iluminada fija en un punto, en dirección a los recién llegados. En un instante desapareció y reapareció a escasas pulgadas de Claire. Sus brillantes ojos dorados e intensos clavados en el cuello de la joven. Una sonrisa extraña y espeluznante se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿¿Saamm?? —pidió auxilio la muchacha con un hilo de voz. El nefilim, atraído por el sonido, inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, analizando el rostro de la criatura en frente suyo. Sam se apresuró a acercarse a ellos y tomó a Jack por los hombros, exclamando _“Aguarda, Jack. Tranquilo. Tranquilo.”_

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Jack, quien, a pesar de su mueca de asesino psicópata, tenía una voz suave y dulce, contraste que lograba hacerlo aún más inquietante. La joven, ya recuperada del susto inicial, y envalentonada con la seguridad de que Sam estaba sosteniéndolo, recuperó su postura osca habitual y le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza. La sonrisa de Jack se fue diluyendo al mismo tiempo que sus iris se apagaban. Cuando ella pudo ver el azul de sus ojos, finalmente se puso en movimiento, extendió una mano hacia el hombro del muchacho y le dio un empujón. Jody se cubrió la boca con una mano y Sam se llevó las manos a su cabeza, todos se quedaron paralizados, no podían creer lo que Claire acababa de hacer. 

—Espacio personal, amigo —dijo cortante, frunciendo el ceño como si acabaran de ofenderla gravemente. Jack dio un paso atrás, mirando por un momento sus pies, como si calculara si esa distancia era la correcta.

—¿Quién eres? —repreguntó sin disculparse —. ¿ _Qué_ eres _tú_ de _Castiel_? —añadió.

—¿Quién eres _TÚ_? —soltó ella desafiante.

—Claire, este es Jack, es un _nefilim._  —Se apresuró a intervenir Sam para evitar que esto se convirtiera en una discusión, y probablemente terminara con sangre y gritos —.  _Es el hijo de Lucifer —_ concluyó con énfasis. Claire dejó que el pánico la invadiera sólo por medio segundo. Luego se aclaró la garganta, sacudió los hombros y murmuró _“Como sea”._

—¿Dónde está Dean? —dijo Claire mirando de arriba abajo a Jack para luego dirigir su atención a Sam, alzando una ceja con aire demandante.

 

Cuando las mujeres llegaron a la habitación de Dean, la puerta se encontraba prácticamente abierta, por lo que decidieron pasar sin golpear. El sitio estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminado por la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Sentado incómodamente en una silla, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel y sosteniendo su mano, el cazador se hallaba totalmente dormido. 

Se miraron entre ellas sin saber qué hacer. Alex susurró en el oído de Jody que iría a ayudar en la cocina. Después de todo, ese no era su duelo y su presencia allí no haría la diferencia. Jody besó su frente y le hizo una señal de aprobación.

Claire se acercó a Dean para tener un mejor ángulo de visión, y cuando finalmente pudo ver el rostro de Cas, comenzó a llorar. El hombre se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido y miró a Claire aún somnoliento.

—Ey, pequeña —dijo con dulzura al tiempo que la tomó por la muñeca y tiró de ella suavemente, poniéndose en pie, para abrazarla. Claire aflojó todo su cuerpo y enterró la cara en su pecho. Dean besó su cabello y miró alrededor, encontrando las miradas de Donna y Jody. Ambas se unieron al abrazo.

Permanecieron así por varios segundos. Cuando finalmente se soltaron, todos tenían los ojos húmedos. Dean se alejó unos pasos para darle lugar a Claire en la silla. Ella ya más tranquila, tomó asiento y recogió la mano de Cas.  Jody y Donna miraron a Castiel por primera vez en sus vidas.

El silencio se había prolongado demasiado y Donna comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, no estaba acostumbrada a las pausas prolongadas, iba en contra de su naturaleza. Se acercó un poco a la cama inclinándose con las manos en jarra, para poder ver bien el rostro del hombre que había sido un ángel.

—Mmm Hmm —murmuró cantarina. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de todos y simplemente se encogió de hombros —. ¿Qué puedo decir? El hombre era _apuesto_  —dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, intentando descomprimir el ambiente. Jody hizo un movimiento de cabeza, alzando las cejas, sin decir nada, pero dándole la razón, _sí que era apuesto_.  Dean sopló una risa apagada.

 _—Devastadoramente apuesto_  —la corrigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él. Dean sintió que sus orejas comenzaban a hervir, pero ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. Se aclaró la garganta y se encogió de un hombro para restarle importancia al asunto. Buscó primero la reacción de Joddy, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, repasando mentalmente lo que había hablado con Sam por teléfono, aquello de Dean estando realmente muy mal por la pérdida. Luego miró a Claire. Le daba miedo cómo podía reaccionar la joven. Después de todo, Cas usaba el cuerpo de su padre. Dean estaba preparado para los posibles insultos y tal vez golpes, que vendrían a continuación.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. No hubo una explosión de ira. Sin gritos, sin berrinches. Claire se quedó mirándolo pensativa, y el dolor en su rostro fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en una pregunta. El hombre aguardó pacientemente.

—Dean… —comenzó vacilante —. Dime algo… —Dean asintió para que continuara —. ¿U-ustedes estaban _juntos_? —preguntó suavemente. Ambas sheriffs lo miraron expectantes. Dean movió la cabeza negando en silencio. Ella se tomó un segundo para reformular la pregunta y luego continuó —. Pero ustedes hablaron al respecto, ¿verdad?

—Cielos, no —Habló finalmente. Dean podía sentir sus latidos retumbar en los oídos y pensó que iba a desmallarse, o a combustionar espontáneamente, pero se obligó a continuar adelante con esto. El día se le estaba haciendo jodidamente largo —. Yo…no…No, Claire. Nada de eso. Yo sólo… Nunca se lo dije. No sé qué sentía él. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Podemos sólo, dejarlo así? —confesó llevándose una mano a la cara, frotando sus sienes que comenzaban a doler.

—Oh… ya veo… —murmuró ella —. Entonces, yo tengo algo para ti —dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando su teléfono celular. Desbloqueó la pantalla con manos temblorosas mientras las miradas de Donna y de Dean estaban fijas en ella. Jody se había acercado al hombre y lo abrazaba de costado, con un solo brazo, rodeándolo por los hombros, descansando su mejilla en el hombro izquierdo de él.  Era evidente que ella ya sabía de qué hablaba la muchacha —. No estoy segura si esto hará algún bien o empeorará las cosas  —añadió, aún buscando en su teléfono.

—Dean decidirá eso, cariño. Creo que merece saber —la alentó Jody.

—¿Qué es? Dime —exigió con miedo.

—Es… un audio. Bueno, _varios_ mensajes de voz de Cas. —Las cejas de Dean saltaron y suspiró audiblemente —. Hace unos meses, él me escribió, estaba preocupado por algo. No sé bien qué era, no me lo explicó en detalle. Dijo algo de _consecuencias cósmicas_. —Dean asintió. Ella parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba —. Como sea, dijo que te había hecho enfadar y que tú no le estabas dirigiendo la palabra. —El hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar eso, apretando los labios —. Estaba escribiendo hasta ese momento, pero el auto-corrector le estaba dando problemas, y acabó enviando mensajes de voz. —Ella acomodó el dedo sobre la pantalla y esperó a que Dean le diera la orden. Él tragó saliva con dificultad y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo hiciera.

 _“Como te decía, él lleva dos días sin hablarme, Claire. Ya no sé qué hacer. No quiero disculparme. ¡Le salvé la vida! ¿Por qué debo disculparme por salvarlo? ¡Es tan cabeza dura! A veces es realmente exasperante.”_ La voz irritada de Castiel llegaba con un eco extraño desde el dispositivo en la mano de Claire. Dean escuchaba con atención, con la mirada al suelo, lleno de culpa. _“Le dije que no me importaban las consecuencias de romper ese pacto porque me preocupo por él, y me responde con la ley del silencio…”_ El audio terminó, pero Claire murmuró _“Aguarda”_ y pulsó en el siguiente archivo.

 _“Te juro, Claire, no sé qué debo hacer para que ese idiota comprenda de una vez que lo amo más que a mi vida.”_ Dean alzó la vista de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Cas hizo una pausa pero la grabación aún no terminaba. Luego de unos instantes donde se lo podía oír resoplar, continuó hablando. _“No puedo explicar lo que siento cuando me mira enfadado…”_ Dean no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado Cas lo amaba, pero por otro tenía el testimonio en primera persona de cuánto daño le había hecho a su ángel.

—Luego de eso, yo tenía que responder, así que… —Claire pulsó el siguiente audio, esta vez uno suyo. _“¡¡¡¡Qué demonios Cas!!!! ¿¿¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorado de Dean Winchester??? ¿Y sueltas esta bomba así, sin previo aviso? … Uf, de acuerdo… A ver… ¿no sabes qué hacer para que comprenda? ¿Intentaste decírselo? Quiero decir, ¿con PALABRAS?”_ Dean soltó una risita entre lágrimas al escuchar los gritos de la joven desde el teléfono —. Luego el idiota me envió esto, y eso fue lo último que supe de él —Claire tocó el último archivo de la conversación.

_“Mis disculpas, Claire…No me di cuenta de que esto sería una sorpresa para ti… Por supuesto que estoy enamorado de Dean. Desde hace años. Creí que era obvio. Si tú tampoco lo notaste, entonces creo que tienes razón, tendré que decírselo directamente. Aunque eso le incomode. Lo haré en cuanto se presente la oportunidad… Si es que vuelve a dirigirme la palabra…Gracias.”_

Cuando el audio terminó, Dean se secó las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, se arrodilló en frente de Claire y la abrazó allí mismo.

—Gracias, peque —suspiró. Le dio un beso en el hombro y otro en la oreja —. ¿Podrías enviarme esos audios? —le rogó con un hilo de voz. Ella respondió _“Por supuesto, Dean.”_ El cazador sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y volvió a incorporarse.

—Dime la verdad, _Deanno_ , ¿Comiste algo sólido hoy?  —preguntó Donna posando una mano en su espalda.

—Apenas —confesó el hombre.

—Bien, debemos solucionar eso, muchachito —aseguró Jody, y entre las dos comenzaron a llevarlo en dirección a la puerta —. Trajimos _pie_ y Garth está preparando una parrillada.

—Oh, ¿ _Pie_? ¿De verdad? —preguntó Dean súbitamente consciente del hambre que tenía —. P-pero ¿Qué hay con Cas? No quiero dejarlo sólo mucho tiempo —protestó.

—Yo me quedaré con él. No te preocupes —dijo Claire mirando al ángel en la cama.

 

Jody se encontraba cortando las tartas en la cocina cuando Jack se acercó a ella. La mujer se tensionó visiblemente, pero continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Quieres un poco de _pie_ , cielo? —le preguntó al muchacho que aparentaba tener la misma edad aproximadamente que Claire y Alex. Él la miró con firmeza a los ojos y asintió. Jody tomó uno de los platos ya servidos y se lo dio junto con un tenedor.

—¿A _Claire_ le gusta el _pie_? —preguntó Jack, aún mirándola como si intentara leer su mente.

—Claro. ¿Quieres llevarle una porción a Claire? —dijo con toda la dulzura que el miedo le permitía. Él volvió a asentir, y ella le dio otro plato —. Aquí tienes. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra ella? —Jack movió nuevamente  la cabeza de arriba abajo, tomó las porciones de tarta y se dirigió al pasillo.

 

Claire estaba sentada mirando a su amigo. Ya había dejado de llorar, y sonreía levemente. De alguna forma, aún podía sentirlo cerca, aunque sabía que eso no era posible. De pronto, sin previo aviso, un plato con una rebanada de pie de nuez de pecan apareció justo en frente de su nariz. Dio un respingo acompañado por un gritito ahogado.

—Lo lamento. Ten. Pie. Come —dijo Jack acercando aún más el plato hacia su cara. Claire se apresuró a tomarlo, así al menos evitaría que se lo termine embarrando en el rostro. Él sonrió satisfecho y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa forzada a modo de “gracias” y probó la comida, no necesitaba que el monstruito se enoje.

El nefilim no le quitaba la vista de encima, le miraba el cuello con determinación y a Claire le pareció que estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular. Los ojos del joven se encendieron en dorado por un momento y volvieron a apagarse en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba.

—De acuerdo, suficiente. ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué te hice? ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más! —protestó.

—Tú…aquí —dijo Jack estirando el brazo y pinchándole el cuello con un dedo. Claire le dio un golpe en la mano para apartarlo y gritó _“¡Cuidado con las manos, amigo!”_. Él frunció el ceño ligeramente y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez señalando el sitio en su propio cuello —. Aquí, tienes gracia de Castiel.

—¿¿¿Perdón??? ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella tocándose la garganta.

—Sí, ahí. Gracia _viva_ de Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!!  
> Espero que les haya gustado! Comenten! :)  
> Ya falta poco para el final. Gracias por acompañarme en esto. Sé que duele. 
> 
> PD: Les dije que estoy empezando a shippear a Jack y Claire?? XD


	9. Gracia Viva

Claire y Jack aparecieron de pronto en la sala de guerra mientras todos estaban poniendo la mesa para comer. Habían volado hasta allí y aún estaban tomados de la mano. La chica lucía una sonrisa radiante, y Jack la miraba con esa misma intensidad con que Cas solía mirar a Dean.

—¿Claire? —exclamaron preocupados Dean y Jody. La joven se liberó del agarre del nefilim, pero esta vez sin mostrarse reacia al contacto como antes, y buscó su mirada  antes de hablar.

—Diles lo que me dijiste —lo alentó alzando una ceja. Jack la miró a los ojos por unos segundos más y luego fijó su atención en el grupo de cazadores hasta dar con Dean, quien se aproximó a ellos lo más rápido que pudo. Jack alzó una mano en su dirección.

—Aquí —dijo tocando el hombro izquierdo de Dean. Éste, en un acto reflejo se sacudió para liberarse, soltando un _“¡Ey!”_. El nefelin suspiró molesto, retiró la mano y se tocó su propio hombro —. Aquí, tú, tienes _gracia viva_ de Castiel. —El cazador frunció el seño sin comprender. Sam tomó su lugar junto a su hermano para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía su protegido.

—¡Explícales bien! —protestó Claire exasperada y él la miró como pidiendo ayuda. Ella resopló y comenzó a hablar —. Jack dice que hay gracia viva de Castiel en ti y en mí, Dean. —El hombre la miró aturdido.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sam —. ¡Claro! Tienes gracia residual de cuando fuiste recipiente de Castiel —recordó señalando a la jovencita en frente suyo.

—¡Exacto! —respondió entusiasmada.

—Aguarden. Tiempo fuera —los interrumpió Dean —. Yo nunca fui recipiente de Cas. ¿Cómo es que hay gracia _en mi_? —Claire se encogió de hombros y le dio un empujoncito a Jack para que continúe hablando.

—Es gracia _viva_  —le aclaró, como si eso explicara algo. Dean alzó las cejas para indicarle que no estaba funcionando. El muchacho apretó los labios y pensó por un momento antes de continuar —. Es diferente de la gracia que se usa al curar. Es una porción. Como el _pie_. —Ahora Sam y Jody también lo miraban totalmente perdidos y Claire volvió a impacientarse.

—Él me explicó que cuando un ángel cura usa su gracia, pero no es una gracia _completa_ por así decirlo. Usó el _pie_ como metáfora, y créeme, no quieres relleno de _pie_ en la frente. El punto es que la _gracia viva_ es como la porción completa del _pie_ , con todo, masa y relleno, y la gracia que usan para curar es sólo una parte. —Los tres asintieron en silencio —. Él cree que puede reconstruir a Castiel a partir de esa gracia en ti y en mi —concluyó  y volvió a sonreír. Dean lo analizó por un momento antes de responder.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó al joven con una mirada cargada de reproche.

—Porque no era suficiente gracia —respondió tranquilo Jack como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Sam asintió pensativo.

—De acuerdo, ¡Hagámoslo! —dijo Sam golpeando las manos y arremangando su camisa para ponerse a trabajar —. ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte? —Claire sólo sabía hasta ese punto, así que miró a Jack expectante. Dean no estaba muy seguro de todo eso, algo hacía ruido en su cabeza. _Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Debe haber una trampa. Nada es gratis en esta vida._ Su cerebro enviaba alertas de peligro cada cinco segundos.

—No es tan simple —murmuró Jack bajando la vista al suelo.

 _Lo sabía. Nunca es simple. Nada es simple para Dean Winchester. Nada es simple para Castiel._ Dean suspiró con fuerza.

—¿No puedes traerlo, verdad? —susurró Dean.

—Traerlo no. No hay nada para traer. Se quemó. Reconstruirlo. _Recrearlo_  —aclaró el nefilim. Dean frunció el ceño al escuchar la última palabra, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. _Recrearlo suena a clonarlo_.

—No queremos una copia barata de Castiel. No lo quiero. —Todos en la sala guardaban silencio, sólo Sam, Dean y Claire podían decidir si querían o no esto. Pero Dean ya había decidido por los tres.

—¡Aguarda, Dean! —insistió Claire —. No se está explicando bien. No lo entiendes. No será una copia, será _Castiel, nuestro Castiel_ … _Tu Castiel_. —El hombre la miraba frunciendo la nariz —. Jack dice que puede tomar estas dos porciones de Cas, combinarlas y hacerlas crecer. Hasta completarlo. ¿Entiendes? Esto es todo lo que queda de él…  —le explicó suplicante tomándolo de la mano. Dean lo pensó por un momento y asintió, “De acuerdo, hagámoslo” dijo con la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué dices que no es tan simple? —intervino Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—Necesito un sacrificio. —El muchacho tomó desprevenido al grupo completo de cazadores. _“¿A qué te refieres?”_ Indagó el Hombre de Letras —. No soy Dios. Para crear, algo debe perderse —intentó hacerse entender, dirigiéndose  a Sam, que parecía ser el único comprendiendo sus palabras.

—¿Eso qué significa?  —preguntó Dean a su hermano.

—Es… la ley de _Equivalencia de Intercambio_. La primera ley de la Alquimia, Dean —Sam lo miró y comprendió que debía extenderse un poco más en su respuesta —. El hombre no puede ganar nada sin dar primero algo a cambio. Para crear, algo de igual valor debe perderse. —Jack le sonrió satisfecho —. Jack, ¿Qué necesitas para hacer crecer la gracia de Castiel? —dijo con cuidado.

—Un alma humana —soltó desanimado el nefilim, mirando nuevamente al suelo. Se escuchó un suspiro general y varios murmullos recorrieron la sala.

—De acuerdo, ¡Hagámoslo! —dijo Dean arremangándose él también. Jack lo miró confundido.

—No comprendes, el alma se destruirá. Se transformará en gracia, no quedará nada de lo que era inicialmente  —se esforzó por explicar Jack.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. Hagámoslo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Necesitas que Sam me firme un permiso? —dijo sarcásticamente. Sam extendió una mano y la posó sobre el pecho de su hermano para que se detenga. Jack lo miraba con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto demasiado familiar, y Dean acabó por dar un paso atrás.

—¿Y qué tal _fantasmas_? ¿Podemos usar un alma del velo? —propuso el Hombre de Letras. Jack negó con la cabeza _“Un alma viva para una gracia viva.”_

—Bien, ya lo oíste. Yo lo haré. Usa mi alma. No me importa —aseguró Dean con firmeza. Jody se había llevado ambas manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y conocía demasiado bien a Dean como para intentar detenerlo.

—No te importará _nada nunca más_ si haces esto, Dean —le recordó su hermano. Dean acomodó los hombros y torció el cuello haciéndolo sonar, estaba listo para lo que viniera.

—Tú no sirves —dijo cortante Jack. De pronto Dean sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

—¿Cómo que _no sirvo_? ¿Por qué rayos _no sirvo_? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡¡RESPONDE!! —gritó Dean en pánico. Jack parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Tu alma no está completa, no es suficiente. —Un _¿Qué?_ general se hizo eco en todo el recinto.

—¿Cómo que no está completa? —preguntó Dean mirándose el pecho.

Garth, que se encontraba sentado a la mesa comiendo un trozo de carne a medio cocer,  tragó con dificultad el bocado que tenía en la boca y tomó la palabra.

—Eso debe ser debido al lazo, Dean. —Dean se dio vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar al menudo hombrecillo en la otra punta del cuarto. _“¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué sabes sobre el lazo?” —._ ¡Oh! Sé mucho sobre eso, Sam me contó. —Dean miró a su hermano y éste se encogió de hombros ligeramente —. Mira, Jack dice que tienes gracia de Castiel y al mismo tiempo te falta una porción de alma ¿verdad? Debes hacer dos más dos, amigo, es muy sencillo. —Todos miraban al delgado hombre lobo mientras éste cortaba otra porción de carne y hablaba haciendo bailar el tenedor en el aire.

—¡Claro! Cuando Cas te sacó del Infierno. Al tocarte dejó parte de su gracia, y tomó parte de tu alma. Por eso la gracia residual está alojada en tu hombro, donde estaba la cicatriz de la mano —dedujo Sam.

—La cicatriz regresó —soltó Dean tan débilmente que su hermano, quien se encontraba parado a sólo unos pasos de él, casi no pudo oírlo. _“¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?”_  quiso saber —. Cuando él… —No pudo terminar la oración, no quería seguir hablando de muerte. Sam lo entendería, era un tipo inteligente, podía deducirlo sin necesidad de completar la frase. Suspiró —. Entonces ¿qué? ¿No podemos hacerlo? ¿Mi alma no sirve para nada? ¡Nadie más dará su alma por el sujeto! ¡¡Para qué rayos me dices esto si no podemos hacer nada al respecto!! —Volvió a gritar, quería romper algo, lo que sea, una silla, la cara de Jack, lo que sea.

—¡DEAN! —lo interrumpió Claire —. ¡Quieres tranquilizarte! ¡No es culpa suya! —El cazador guardó silencio y ahora todas las miradas estaban en ella —. Tengo una idea. —Claire hizo una pausa y Sam, con un gesto, la alentó para que continúe —. Si a Dean le falta una porción de alma… —Dean frunció el ceño, aún enojado —eso quiere decir que el alma es divisible, ¿verdad?  —dijo mirando a Jack. Éste hizo una ligera sonrisa de costado y sus ojos se iluminaron por un instante —. ¿Qué tal si algunos de nosotros donamos una pequeña parte de nuestras almas hasta juntar la cantidad que se necesita para Cas? —Cuando terminó de explicar su idea, la inseguridad que había sentido mientras hablaba se esfumó. Los ojos dorados de Jack parecían soltar chispas, Claire lo tomó como una buena señal.

 

Lo único que Dean podía hacer era permitir que el nefelin tome la gracia alojada en su hombro.

El joven posó su mano en el sitio exacto donde estaba la cicatriz renovada. Aún dolía. Con los ojos encendidos, retiró la palma con cuidado y Dean pudo ver la luz blanca salir despacio y arremolinada, resistiéndose, como queriendo regresar a su sitio. El cazador apretó los párpados con fuerza. “ _Vamos, Cas. Suéltame. Es por tu bien, idiota.”_ Oró en silencio sin saber si alguien estaría escuchando. Cuando volvió a mirar, la gracia había dejado de luchar y se dejaba guiar dócilmente hacia la botella que Sam había preparado. Probablemente todo estaba en su mente. “ _No tengo tanta imaginación”_ pensó el cazador. Con Claire, la gracia viva fluyó en suaves ondas directamente hacia el recipiente de vidrio.

Jack no le permitió participar de la colecta. Jody y Donna tuvieron que sentarlo a la fuerza y obligarlo a comer para mantenerlo entretenido mientras el nefilim, uno a uno, iba tomando una porción, del tamaño de un grano de arroz, del alma de cada uno de ellos.

El proceso no era peligroso. No se parecía en nada al _toque de alma_ que solía hacer Castiel cuando necesitaba reforzar su energía.

A pesar de las protestas de su hermano, el primero fue Sam. Jack posó las manos extendidas sobre su plexo solar, acomodadas de modo tal que formaban un triángulo entre ellas. Cuando su pecho comenzó a brillar por debajo de su camisa, el nefilim puso distancia entre las manos y la tela y las desplazó por el aire, hacia arriba, siguiendo la línea de chacras. Al llegar a la boca, el hombre separó los labios y la bola de luz blanca salió flotando lentamente. Sin tocarla, Jack movió sus dedos como si pellizcara algo invisible, y en ese momento, una hebra de luz se desprendió del resto, enrollándose sobre sí misma. El joven la capturó con su mano libre, y con la otra guió la esfera nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Sam.

Todos se ofrecieron voluntarios, sólo el pequeño Bobby quedó al margen del asunto ya que no podía expresar su consentimiento.

Añadió fragmento por fragmento a la pequeña botella donde habían guardado la gracia. La porción de Castiel destelló y se contorsionó por un instante con cada pizca de alma que se le unió. Cuando hubo terminado con todos los demás, Jack llevó sus manos a su propio pecho.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber Sam.

—Yo también tengo alma —explicó el nefilim. Cuando terminó el proceso y colocó su granito de luz en el frasco que sostenía Sam, la gracia volvió a brillar como había hecho antes. Jack apretó los labios con decepción —. No es suficiente. —Dean se acercó a su hermano para poder mirar. Presionó un dedo contra el vidrio y la onda celestial en su interior, que hasta el momento danzaba suavemente, se agitó.

—Permíteme hacerlo —rogó el cazador —Vamos, Jack. No puedes hacerme esto, chico. —Jack dudaba —. De todas estas personas, él único que debería haber hecho un sacrificio aquí, soy yo —aseguró con los ojos húmedos. Hablaba tan bajo como su garganta dolorida se lo permitía, y los pocos que pudieron escucharlo movieron sus cabezas desaprobando sus palabras.

—Comprende —respondió finalmente el joven —, si lo hago, habrá consecuencias —aseguró mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza. _“¿Qué clase de consecuencias?”_ insistió Dean —. Perderás parte de tu memoria. Tal vez años completos. —El hombre frunció el ceño, iba a preguntar algo más, pero Jack continuó hablando —. Parte de tu infancia —concluyó.

—¿¿Eso es _todo_?? —preguntó Dean con una sonrisa de alivio. Jack lo miró desconcertado —. Amigo, mi infancia fue una mierda. ¡Bórrala por completo! ¡No me importa! —Rió —. Hablo en serio. Hagámoslo. Salvemos al bastardo. —Jack dudó y miró a Sam, quien asentía lentamente con una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Volvió a enfocarse en Dean y dijo _“De acuerdo.”_

Jack sabía que si tomaba una pizca igual a las demás, no sería suficiente. Y como el cazador estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio mayor, tomó el doble de lo que había tomado de los otros. A Dean no le importó, y Sam no protestó.

En cuanto la pequeña esfera de luz se unió al resto en la botella, el blanco se volvió cada vez más brillante y todos, excepto Jack,  debieron cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

—Funcionó —anunció el nefilim entregando el recipiente de vidrio a Dean —. Ten, hazlo tú. —El hombre se quedó mirando cómo el ángel embotellado reaccionaba nuevamente ante el contacto —. Ya sané el cuerpo. Antes. Con Claire. Debe despertar cuando reciba la gracia. —Dean sonrió inseguro, una duda había comenzado a formarse en su interior desde que Jack le habló de lo que sucedería con sus recuerdos.

—Dime ¿Recordará? —Jody, Claire y Sam miraron a Jack con la misma pregunta en sus ojos —. ¿Sabrá quiénes somos? ¿Q-quién soy?

—Eso no lo sé. Será Castiel. Pero no sé si tendrá memoria de su vida. —Dean asintió afligido, frunció la nariz y murmuró _“De acuerdo”_  mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

 

Acarició suavemente su mejilla y mentón antes de empujar con cuidado hacia abajo. Cuando la boca de Cas estuvo entreabierta, apoyó la botella destapada  en su labio inferior. Las cintas etéreas de energía se elevaron formando una curva, como si ya conocieran el camino. Dean tomó distancia al ver que los ojos de su amigo se abrían súbitamente y la luz blanca salía con fuerza, iluminando su rostro, al igual que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero esta vez era algo bueno ¿verdad? Su pecho, que se había curvado elevándose, comenzó a bajar nuevamente, sus párpados se cerraron y volvió a yacer inerte sobre la cama.

—¿Cas? —dijo Dean, y con una mano temblorosa tocó el cuello de su amigo buscando el pulso —. ¿¿Castiel?? —De pronto sintió que los músculos bajo sus dedos se tensionaban, miró el rostro del ángel y éste abrió los ojos. Tenía la vista perdida y recorría la estancia sin rumbo —. Ey, Cas —volvió a intentar. Finalmente la mirada azul se encontró con la suya y se dulcificó automáticamente. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en un costado de su boca.

—Hola, Dean. —Su voz áspera y grave sonó como música celestial en los oídos del hombre.

—Ey, Cas —respondió como siempre al tiempo que una lágrima caía de improviso sobre su falda.

Dean se encontraba sentado en el borde del colchón, y a su lado Cas comenzó a incorporarse. Aún no había acabado de sentarse cuando su amigo tiró de él y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Castiel aún se sentía lento, como si su cuerpo no estuviera del todo despierto. Tardó en reaccionar y devolver el abrazo. Dean se alejó para mirarlo a la cara, pero lo siguió sosteniendo por los hombros.

—Dime, Cas ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —El cazador miraba con miedo al ángel en frente suyo. _“Al menos recuerda quien soy”_ pensó _._ Castiel parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

—Yo… ¿Estaba en un frasco? —dijo Cas frunciendo el ceño. Dean soltó una risita ahogada y dijo _“Antes de eso.”_ Castiel volvió a concentrarse —. Es… confuso, Dean. Recuerdo salir por un portal, ver a Sam, verte a ti y luego…no lo sé, ¿dolor? —Llevó su mano derecha al centro de su pecho y pudo sentir el vendaje por debajo de su camisa —. Dean… creo que morí —dijo mirando a su amigo con pena y confusión —. ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Es esto m-mi cielo? —Sabía que no era posible, que los ángeles no tienen cielos propios, pero no encontraba otra explicación. Miró con cuidado todo lo que lo rodeaba y se miró a sí mismo. Llevaba una corbata diferente y ya no tenía su abrigo habitual. Torció la cabeza mirando sus pies descalzos —. ¿Por qué no tengo zapatos? —Dean rió entre lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano con la que Cas había comenzado a intentar quitarse la venda. Entrelazó sus dedos y Castiel dirigió ahora toda su atención a ese movimiento. El cazador muy lentamente la dirigió hacia él y besó sus nudillos.

—Estás vivo, amigo —dijo sin apartar los labios de la piel del otro hombre. Castiel suspiró y miró a Dean con detenimiento.

—¿Qué has hecho, Dean? —preguntó consternado, y el otro le respondió _“Lo que debía hacerse, Cas.”_ El ángel negó con la cabeza, bajando la vista, con los ojos húmedos —. Estás loco. ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? Tu alma está… _desgarrada_ —lo reprendió con dolor mientras la primer lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Con la mano que tenía libre, Dean se apresuró a secarla.

—Sssshh Ey, está bien —dijo Dean con suavidad. _“No está bien, Dean.”_  insistió el otro —. Idiota, ¿Qué debo hacer para que comprendas de una vez que te amo más que a mi vida? —preguntó usando las propias palabras del ángel en su contra. Castiel abrió los ojos, incrédulo, y sólo llegó a soplar un suave _“¿Dean?”_. El cazador usó la mano que tenía en su rostro para tomarlo por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia él para que sus labios se encuentren a medio camino.

Este beso no se parecía en nada al anterior. Era una explosión de vida en el pecho de Dean. Podía sentir un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Estaba _besando a Castiel_ , y, lo más importante, _Castiel lo estaba besando a él_. Y lo que comenzó tímida y gentilmente, fue aumentando en intensidad, mientras el ángel enredaba sus dedos en el cabello corto de Dean.

Finalmente fue el cazador quien retiró el rostro para enterrarlo entre el cuello y el hombro del otro, al tiempo que lo apretaba con fuerza por la cintura.

—Mucho mejor que el primero, amigo —dijo con un hilo de voz. Castiel podía sentir el aliento cálido del hombre sobre su piel. _“Este es el primero, Dean”_ rió. Dean se sacudió un poco entre sus brazos y Cas supo que estaba llorando —. No, no lo es, Cas. —Castiel frunció el ceño inclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean, intentando recordar. Entonces lo comprendió. Dean lo había besado estando muerto. Suspiró y lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Entonces me ocuparé de que haya tantos, que terminaras olvidando el primero —dijo con dulzura, besando su cuello. Dean soltó una risa y lo imitó.

—Creí que te había perdido para siempre —confesó el hombre con voz ronca. Castiel comenzó a dibujar un camino de pequeños besos de regreso a su boca, _“Ssh Estoy aquí.”_ susurró sin apartar los labios.

Volvieron a besarse lentamente, mientras Cas le limpiaba las lágrimas.  Suavemente, sin prisa, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.  Dean comenzó a profundizar el beso, entregado totalmente al amor que sentía en ese momento, y, en ese preciso instante, Sam entró en la habitación hablando.

—Dean, ya no podemos esperar, Claire quiere saber… —Cuando atravesó el umbral se detuvo de pronto y las palabras se deshicieron en su boca —. ¡¡¡CAS!!! —gritó mientras corría hacia ellos, ya con los brazos extendidos. Doblando las rodillas, apretó a ambos en un abrazo desordenado, sin importarle que estuviera interrumpiendo. Los sacudió un poco de un lado a otro ganándose una protesta de su hermano, quien lo reprendió con un _“¡Sammy!”_ entre risas. Sam tomó la cara de Castiel con ambas manos y le besó la coronilla. _“¡Ey, ey!”_ siguió quejándose Dean. Cuando por fin los liberó, Cas miró a Sam con una sonrisa, pero pronto se fue diluyendo.

—Sam, ¿Tú también? —preguntó preocupado mirando a ambos hermanos, Sam no comprendía de qué estaba hablando —. Tu alma…

—¡Oh! ¿Eso? ¡No es nada! —le aseguró alegre. Castiel lo miraba reprendiéndolo —. Mira, Cas, hicimos lo que debíamos hacer. Todos los que conocemos aportaron una pizca de sus almas para traerte de regreso. Si me preguntas a mí, fue una ganga —concluyó riendo.

—¿Todos? ¿Todos, quiénes? —Miró a Dean confundido.

—Todos, Cas. Jody, Claire, Alex, y varios más que no conoces. Amigos. Familia —le aseguró Dean. Castiel lo miraba conmovido sin poder creerlo —. Incluso Jack aportó parte de su alma.

—¿Jack? ¿Él está aquí? —Dean asintió.

—Él te reconstruyó —intervino Sam —. Con la gracia residual que había en Claire y en Dean —explicó y luego pareció recordar algo. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta —. ¡Claire! Está esperando saber si funcionó. Yo… iré a informarles. ¿Vienen? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—En un momento, Sammy —dijo Dean aún sin poder parar de sonreír.

Cuando Sam salió de la habitación, Dean se volvió hacia Cas y, tomándolo por el cuello con ambas manos, cubrió su rostro de besos cortos y rápidos. Castiel rió cuando uno fue a parar sobre uno de sus ojos.

Dean se apartó unas pulgadas, y, mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante, le preguntó _“¿Cómo te sientes?”_. Cas le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, y con una dulzura infinita respondió sin dudar.

—Feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por acompañarme en este coda!!  
> Su dolor es mi dolor!  
> Espero que les haya gustado y que el final compense al menos un poco tanto llanto.  
> Por favor comenten, no sólo me alimento de su felicidad, también de los comentarios jajaja Soy bastante nueva en esto de escribir, así que escucho críticas y sugerencias, todo sirve para mejorar!  
> Si les gustó y quieren demostrarme su apoyo comprándome un café, pueden hacerlo aquí: Ko-fi.com/morlaa
> 
> Gracias por leer! Los amo, los amo a todos ;)


End file.
